


Neon Pink

by doubtfulbones



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Android Lance (Voltron), Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Bottom Keith (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Gay Sex, M/M, Porn, Strippers & Strip Clubs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-17 18:16:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15467181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doubtfulbones/pseuds/doubtfulbones
Summary: "My name's Lance. I'm here to service you, sweetheart."





	Neon Pink

**Author's Note:**

> **you do not need to have played detroit: become human to read this!**
> 
> Keith's never thought about fucking an android before.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Keith is among some of the very few human workers left at the Eden Club, an android-based sex club made to satisfy clients with all kinds of models.
> 
> But there's a new one in the stock room, and it's Keith's job to take care of it.

"On your right, sir."

Lying in the middle of the city was one of the most famous sex clubs to have ever existed in the United States, forming a successful chain that brought androids and humans together in a bond the law would say is prohibited, if their services didn't involve robotic contact. With two poles in the centre and an android at every corner, every customer was satisfied—and the club wasn't the limit, either.

Keith stood behind the counter renting out androids for other people's desires, watching them get picked like novelties from a gift shop before leading them into a room, before the doors closed, and the rest was history.

He was just lucky that he didn't have the job of the human janitor or anything else that had something to do with cleaning. Even though most of the android maintenance included hosing them down and checking for hazards, Keith didn't want anything to do with it.

It was icky and gross and he wouldn't touch any of the used androids with a ten-foot barge pole.

The man he'd just directed to the nearest female android had now disappeared, and Keith didn't think much of it. The rooms were soundproof and he was getting paid; he couldn't complain. He stood among a few androids, glassy-eyed and smiling, staring mindlessly at the bright, pink lights of the Eden Club that it was so well-known for.

Keith thought they were lucky.

Androids couldn't sense temperature or pick up smells as accurately as humans could. In fact, Keith was the only one there with a hunch and his forearms propped up on the desk, looking as bored as bored could get. His fingers drummed the glossy-white surface while his android coworkers stood pretty.

He stared at the floor, eyes roaming the countless amount of black triangles adorning it, glinting in the low pink light. Maybe he had it good, the fact that he was human. Despite working among the androids, he didn't feel unwelcome and the salary was just the same, maybe a little more on his part purely because he wasn't some sort of gadget to follow instructions.

It was almost three in the morning, and they'd had enough customers for the night. Keith had to deal with the phone and the uncomfortable headset wrapped around his head to organise orders and send random androids out for rent. After he saw them go out the door, he thought little about it. It was just people having their fun, and he was only the one  _letting_  them.

However, working at a sex club only made Keith curious. He was the only one to know about upgrades, glitches, broken processors, and what sort of new androids they had in the stockroom for people to use.

"It's time to close," the female android to his left chirped. "I'll handle the door and security. Will you check our stock?"

Keith chewed on his bottom lip, silently hating that he was obeying the orders of a  _robot_ , as well as the cruel irony within it.

"Sure," Keith replied. If only his brother Shiro wasn't at night school. He'd be out of here by now.

The club grew dark as the lights were dimmed, and each android was set into their own individual charging bay. Keith watched the janitor pick up garments from the floor that guests had dropped, or just discarded, and took another second to appreciate how he  _didn't_  have to do that.

Other androids that helped with the maintenance of the club walked around stiffly, achieving each chore as it came to them. Surely, it wouldn't matter if Keith wanted to explore a little?

He carried around a small electronic device, similar to a smartphone in his right hand and a stylus in his left. He pulled up the list of androids, both retired and employed, and began checking off the ones that were charging. Keith marched around the club, taking notes of which androids were available, which ones needed repair, and which ones were currently being rented out for home delivery. There were around seven androids according to his list, not including the employees.

His shoes sank into the cushioned carpet as he walked to the stockroom, taking in the scent of sweat and musk, his face contorting in disgust. He approached the small panel next to the door and held his thumb against it, waiting for an affirmative noise, and stepped inside once the door swung open.

Here, it was an android-fanatics playground, and Keith always loved the luxury of seeing which ones were brand new and figuring out their new features. They stood in straight lines, mindlessly facing forward. Some were activated and waiting patiently, and others were in hibernation.

Keith's path wound in and out of the maze of androids, wondering where it ended. It seemed to extend all the way to the back of the warehouse; all was silent except from the faint clicking and whirring of their processors. Keith thought they were analysing his presence, which was probably true, if some of them weren't just staring off into space.

At the front of the array of androids stood the newest models. They appeared exactly the same as those around them — in underwear, eyes closed or open and lifeless — apart from one minor advantage. Keith wandered towards the one closest to him and stood in front of it, already feeling slightly intimidated by the android's height.

His blue eyes were dim and stared ahead, oblivious to Keith's presence. His skin looked incredibly lifelike, honey-brown and terrifyingly perfect. Cautiously, Keith lifted a hand and placed it upon the androids' chest, already noticing the steady thump of the heartbeat inside. At least the biocomponents were working.

Keith looked up and frowned at the androids' face, wondering how on Earth they could be this flawless. It almost wasn't fair.  _Almost_ , since they were made that way for sexual appeal, but Keith was envious regardless. This one in particular; he couldn't get over how silky his mahogany locks were, and knew from the moment he stood there that this android was going to be a favourite, despite only seeing his handsomeness in the dark.

Keith had already checked the stock, and he was supposed to be out of there by now. Doors clicked shut behind him, which only meant the employees had gone — he had the club to himself.

The wicked smile that had suddenly appeared upon his lips turned into a bashful one. He shouldn't be thinking of that as a  _good idea._  Especially since he'd gotten up-close and personal with the android in front of him. He sighed and glanced up again, and ran the pad of his thumb over the android's sharp jawline, sighing in annoyance. Was it illegal to fall in love with androids? Certainly not, but he was sure it'd be illegal to steal one that clearly had a job.

At least, not yet it didn't.

With his distracted thoughts cast aside, Keith exited the stockroom with haste and let the heat upon his cheeks diminish. He  _knew_  what those androids were capable of if they were advanced in one particular function. He was almost tempted to go back and pull out that very one, that handsome, blue-eyed, brown-haired android that stood in front of him, tall and dark and  _completely in hibernation._

Keith cursed under his breath as he walked towards the nearest bedroom and pulled out a clean sheet. The janitor had already taken care of the dirty ones, and someone usually had to spend time prepping the rooms anyway, so Keith thought it'd be the better thing to do. He was saving time for someone, at least.

"So are you just going to love me and leave me?"

After jumping out of his skin, Keith swivelled around so hard he almost gave himself whiplash. He glared at the person — the  _android —_  stood at the door.

And then he realised he hadn't shut the stockroom door.

"How did you get out?" Keith murmured, playing with the black collar of his shirt. That was  _him_. The android he admired and envied and almost fell in love with if he weren't working in a sex club.

Only now, he appeared a lot more human. His blue eyes shone brightly in the dim bedroom light. His smile was pearly-white and sultry. Keith knew this was all for appeal and he hated himself for  _feeling_  something. They were manufactured to do this. He couldn't succumb to their good looks only to be fucked-over emotionally.

"Hibernation is temporary," the android leaned against the wall. "You left the door open like an adorable klutz and perhaps I wanted to explore."

Keith chewed on the inside of his cheek. "What about the others?"

"I shut the door, don't worry."

With a slight frown, Keith turned away, knowing he was the only one left in the club from the scarce amount of employees. He could either turn this new android off or take advantage of this rare occasion.

Shit.

The android's smile wavered. His eyes roamed over Keith's tense stature, before walking over and sitting next to him.

"What's your name?" Keith asked, before wincing. The answer was probably as easy as ' _hello world!'_  to an android.

"My name's Lance," the android replied, cocking his head and giving Keith another lustful grin. "I'm an HR400 model. I'm here to service you, sweetheart. I thought you knew that."

Keith swallowed and let out an anxious laugh.  _Service. Sweetheart._  This android was made to hit weak spots but Keith would be damned if he said Lance was bad at it.

"I'm—"

"You're Keith, it's on your name tag,"

"Uh," Keith looked down at the tag as if he forgot. "Yeah."

"You're not supposed to be here, usually my sensors know when it's past midnight and now it seems to be quite early in the morning," Lance smirked. "So what're you doing here?"

"Just checking stock," Keith replied, but if he wanted this android to stay, he couldn't just refer to him as  _stock._  "O-Of course, I just had to count how many of you were in there— I mean, there's one of you, because you're new, a-and I noticed—"

"You noticed a lot of things, by the way you lingered for such a long time," Lance laughed. "Calm down, sweets, you're clearly intimidated by me being here. Should I go?"

"No! No," Keith scratched the back of his neck. "Just— I'm really not allowed to be here,  _you're_  not allowed to be here..."

"So we're on our own?"

The alluring smirk Lance wore was enough to make Keith groan. With his eyes rolled, he looked the other way, but it didn't stop the searing heat pooling in his gut.

"Yeah," Keith murmured.

"And you're just gonna let that slip by? Keith..."

Lance lifted a hand and cupped Keith's chin with his thumb and index, tilting it upwards, their lips merely centimetres apart. The circular LED embedded in Lance's temple flashed steadily. He was taking in every single movement, contour, and freckle of Keith's face. His breath hitched; his eyes remained on Lance's and tried not to flit down to his lips...  _but they looked so soft..._

_They were made to be soft._

"You admire me longer than anything else in there and then decide that you have to go?" Lance murmured, his eyes now lidded. "We have this entire building to ourselves. I  _know_  I'm brand new.  _You_  know I'm brand new. Don't you want to take advantage of that?"

Keith swallowed thickly. He could feel the androids' artificial heat radiating off his body, which was almost comforting, if Keith wasn't currently trying to will his erection away.

"Of course, if you don't want me to, I'll go right back and leave you be," Lance continued, eyes pointedly looking towards the stockroom. "It's your choice."

Keith considered it. He looked towards the stockroom just outside the bedroom. He could see how eerily dark it was, even from there, and then looked back at Lance. He couldn't just tell him to go back and put himself into standby. His lidded, cobalt eyes still roamed his face, trying to figure out what Keith was thinking.

He couldn't let this go to waste.

Keith raised his voice, moving his head to the side. "Door, lock please."

The grin upon Lance's lips only spread wider at that. "I knew it."

"Shut up."

Keith cupped the androids' cheeks and paid no mind to their artificial stiffness as he surged forward and caught Lance in a kiss. He was one of the new androids and Keith would have kicked himself if he allowed someone to go first, to meet  _Lance_  first, to get to know how he worked.

At this point, he was trying to figure out how he was going to smuggle Lance out for himself.

Those thoughts cast aside, Keith let Lance's tongue slip through and lock with his own. The moan that escaped his mouth was  _anything_  but sexy, more than startled, but the laugh that poured from Lance's lips comforted him in ways he couldn't imagine.

With Lance's hands on his waist and the thrum of electricity searing through his clothed skin, Keith relaxed and pulled Lance's body flush against his, just to truly  _feel_  him; he couldn't get over how gorgeous that hum of energy felt against him. He wanted it everywhere.

The kiss deepened as Keith pushed harder, his tongue sweeping against Lance's. This was it. He was going to fuck an android and be pulled into the hype of it all.

Lance's fingers roamed over his chest then, tugging at the buttons of Keith's shirt and pushing them through the loops. The shirt fell easily from Keith's shoulders, and finally his chest fit flush against Lance's.

"Mm, is this what you were hiding?" Lance murmured, brushing his lips over Keith's jugular, feeling his pulse. His fingers hovered over every contour of Keith's chest and stomach just to map it out, to remember it, to take it in. With a shiver, Keith bit his lip and groaned softly, carding his fingers through Lance's hair. At the softness of it, he could easily mistake him as human; this was  _Eden_ , he could be whatever Keith wanted him to be.

"Hiding what?"

The attention to his neck was heavenly. Lance sucked at the soft, pale skin, riddling it with small hickeys as Keith's chest heaved in anticipation. Whatever he was doing, Lance was an expert, and Keith wanted those hands all over him.

As if on cue, they began roaming lower, down to Keith's gyrating hips to cup his ass and squeeze it generously. One hand tugged at the waistband of his briefs peeking out over his jeans, teasing Keith with the slightest bit of friction.

"You're gorgeous," Lance murmured, letting Keith rock his hips harder. He nipped at his collarbone, gliding his tongue against the flushed skin. "Lie down for me."

Keith did as he was told, knowing that this was an  _android_ , much smarter and stronger and  _better_  than he was. With that information, the slight fear running through his veins at the thought of never knowing what Lance was going to do next, was driving him insane. Lance could do whatever he wanted and Keith would like it.

His black jeans were thrown onto the floor and Lance didn't hesitate to discard his briefs either. He spread Keith's thighs and cupped his cock to stroke it steadily.

With a sharp intake of breath, Keith looked down with lidded eyes and propped himself up onto his elbows. He caught Lance's lustful stare and gazed right back, already knowing that this android wasn't going to give him mercy.

"You're pretty," Lance murmured, moving up to give Keith's forehead a kiss. "No wonder you've stuck around. Am I that appealing?"

"I'm not gonna fuel your ego," Keith breathed, bucking his hips slowly into Lance's fist.

"Androids can't have egos."

The slight squeeze Lance's fist gave was all it took to make Keith moan. "Y-You sure about that?"

Either way, he couldn't doubt that a human could  _never_  make him feel this good. Now that Lance's mouth was on him, Keith was helpless. Adorably helpless, but at least he was helpless at this handsome android's disposal.

If Lance turned rogue and killed him in a sudden flurry, at least he'd die happy and satisfied.

"Fuck!" Keith cried, one of his hands flying to Lance's hair to grip it hard, his fingers curling in his silken locks and  _tugging._  "J-Jesus, Lance, you're gonna kill me—!"

He felt his cock reach the back of Lance's throat, feeling that same vibration of energy that ricocheted through him; he was almost sure that Lance was doing that on purpose. Keith was breathless and needy and this android wasn't going to let up anytime soon, but it wasn't like he was complaining.

He'd never fucked in the Eden Club before. He'd never  _fucked_  before. And now this android was ticking every single box on Keith's imaginary list, written in shaky cursive and breathless utters of Lance's name.

Lance's lips were warm despite his android stature. He took Keith deep again and again, his shocking blue eyes never leaving Keith's as he gazed up, teasing Keith with a little smirk, before rolling his tongue over his leaking tip.

Keith whimpered, his hips stuttering and jerking, tempted to thrust right into Lance's hot mouth.

Then, something touched his rim, making him freeze entirely.

"May I?" Lance asked, his finger stroking Keith's pucker. Keith nodded.

He almost thought Lance would've let him go easy, but no — the moment he felt something vibrating and thrusting against his prostate, he was drooling, letting out pathetic little whines instead of begging for more. He was sure that was Lance's finger and not a toy, and again, he was using that _fucking electric hum to his advantage._

Keith's eyes rolled back as he squeezed the pillow beneath his head, causing his knuckles to go white. He felt his thighs quiver and his cock twitch at the addition of another finger, and he swore he could feel Lance's gaze on him again.

"Just a little more, and then I'll give it to you."

That alone was enough to make Keith whimper. His cock pathetically leaked pre, creating a slick pool upon his navel. He felt  _filthy._

His walls easily gave way for Lance's fingers as he scissored him open. If anything, he knew that these androids had working genitals and those that were much more impressive than a humans' were often favourites. If Lance was a new model, there was no doubt that he'd get to experience that exhilaration, too.

He whined at the thought of being stretched and pounded into the very sheets he was white-knuckling into. He clenched around Lance with a moan.

"Please," he breathed, his voice barely audible in fear of being embarrassed.

"What was that?" Lance smirked. "Can't hear you."

"P-Please can you—" Keith swallowed, his hips writhing as he felt Lance slip out of him, whining at the emptiness.  _"Fuck..."_

Once Lance's trademark black briefs were kicked to the side, Keith was faced with the upgrade that he'd missed back in the stockroom. Lance's cock stood to attention, barely touching Keith's lips once he crawled forward and lapped the artificial pre from the tip.

"Mmh," Lance grinned, carding his fingers through his hair. "Let me give you my attention, Keith."

Those words sounded like silk pouring through Keith's ears, and he turned around, leaned down until his chest touched the bed, before raising his ass. He jumped in surprise at the sudden hand against his flushing skin, but after that, he was sure they were forgetting something.

"Wait, what about—"

Keith whined at the slickness pushing into him. Of course Lance had something like that. It felt warm as Lance bottomed out, pulling Keith's ass flush against his hips.

"I didn't know you could do that," Keith panted, shivering as Lance released more of the fluid. "Nnh..."

"Don't you know what I am?" Lance chuckled from behind him, his thrusts steady and slow. "You feel so tight,  _God_..."

It didn't take long for Lance to speed up, and for Keith to start moaning his name into the pillow, whimpering and whining, clenching around Lance's cock to milk him for what he gave. A hand pressed between his shoulder-blades to pin him there, and suddenly he was being fucked like a toy.

"Fuck! Fuck..." Keith gasped, his body twitching with each pound against his prostate. "L-Lance—!"

The terrifying accuracy had Keith spilling onto the sheets, his entire body quivering as he collapsed, feeling his orgasm rip through him. Lance let up on the pace and pulled out, flipped him over, and scooped Keith up in his arms to press him against the wall.

Keith panted hard against his neck, his hair clinging to his forehead, soaked with sweat.

"I'll give you a few minutes to calm down," Lance hummed, pressing hot kisses against Keith's neck. "We're not done yet."

Keith whimpered, his walls already fluttering for more of Lance. "I've calmed down, come on..."

"You sure?"

"Yes! Yes,  _please..."_

Keith groaned as his abused walls were stretched again. Lance braced a hand against the wall and kept up the same rapid pace as before, drilling into Keith as he panted against his neck.

His entire body rocked against Lance's with every hard  _pound_. The sound of skin slapping skin echoed throughout the room, and with the slickness added, it made a lewd cacophony that Keith wanted to listen to as long as he could.

His nose nestled into Lance's neck, listening to the soft pants he gave despite having an almost non-existent stamina; he also had a scent that Keith couldn't ignore. It was musky, but it wasn't exactly  _sweat—_  Lance smelled of sex and  _android_  and he couldn't get enough.

"You've really let up," Lance breathed, mouthing Keith's jugular and sucking at his pulse. "Just one more for me Keith, let me feel you cum."

"What about you?" Keith panted, his head rolling back and almost hitting the wall, if Lance hadn't lifted a hand to protect him. "W-Will you—?"

"We'll cum together," Lance grinned, the LED upon his temple flickering confidently. "Trust me, sweetheart."

Keith whined as the pace increased to something that shouldn't be possible. He didn't even want to ask Lance how because he wouldn't get a sure answer, but all he wanted was for it to last longer; he felt that burning sensation in his abdomen as his muscles tensed and he writhed, gasping with each direct hit to his prostate.

"'M gonna—" Keith panted, "I-I'm gonna cum—"

As if Lance could feel him, he gripped Keith's ass with one hand and braced the wall with the other, giving a few final thrusts. Keith shuddered through his second orgasm, whining tiredly in Lance's neck.

He felt Lance spill inside of him afterwards. Again, he didn't question it, he just let himself go limp and lax, before Lance let him down on the bed.

"Wait," Keith panted, pulling Lance in for a kiss. "Do you have to go back? Can you come with me?"

Lance lifted his head and cupped Keith's cheeks. "I've already done my job, sweetheart, you'll just get in trouble."

Keith pouted. "You know tomorrow we'll have more people who'll want to use you, right?"

"And why should they miss out?"

"Because you're, you're—" Keith huffed. "You're the only one I like and tolerate and I want you around."

As if he were thinking, Lance's LED flickered. He caressed Keith's cheek with the pad of his thumb and bit his lip, sighing softly.

"If you won't get in trouble," he whispered, leaning down to kiss Keith's forehead. "Then I'll go wherever you go."

Keith grinned. "Put some pants on."

 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!!  
> find me on tumblr // doubtfulbones <3


End file.
